7 Years Of Blood
by ShirosakiKagura
Summary: Ichigo is the top band in the world! Too bad for him it's a girl band. His name is Kai. As Kai his fame increases and so does the number of his 'obsessive' fans. Now in a forced relationship for his safety. What will he do when he falls in love with the man who is in love with Kai?
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO READERS!**

**I SAW THIS WONDERFUL POST ON TUMBLR SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A FIC FOR IT!**

**BAND NAME GOES TO THAT TUMBLR USER!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he walked up on stage. Rukia started up her guitar and Rangiku started her drums.

Ichigo stepped up to the mic and smirked at everyone.

''Ya think ya can fuckin walk all over me

Well baby maybe ya need some shit

Of your own fucking style so I'll just tell ya now

That~~~

MY EYELASHES ARE LONGER THAN YA FUCKIN DICK

SOMETIMES I WONDER IF ITS EVEN THERE

BABY YA CAN'T EVEN SPEAK CAUSE YA KNOW ITS THE TRUTH~~~

That my eyelashes are longer than yer dick!''

Ichigo laughed cockily as Rukia entered her guitar riff.

''That my eyelashes are longer than yer dick!''

His long hair flying around his body the punk-style dress flying with him.

''Babe ya just got to know...

That my eyelashes are longer than yer dick!

Maybe ya don't know so I'll tell ya now

My eyelashes are fucking longer than yer dick!''

Ichigo smirked at the crowd as Rangiku finished her drum solo.

''I don't even know how you pee.

That short little thing where did it go?''

The crowd started screaming as Ichigo finished.

He smiled. ''Thank fucking you.''

They walked off the stage to prepare for their next song.

Ichigo sighed loudly as he pulled off the wig and pulled out his stuffing.

''Goddammit how did I get myself into this?'' Rukia smirked as she walked by. ''Because you auditioned for a band and went into the wrong room. Plus your voice is the perfect vocal for us.'' Ichigo growled at her.

Rangiku hit him as she walked by. ''No growling. That's so not cute.''

''We're a fucking punk rock band we don't do cute. We do sexy.''

Rangiku shrugged and looked at the clock. ''Oh look only ten minutes left and doesn't your next outfit and make up need all 15 minutes?''

Ichigo cursed as he ran to the dressing room.

He ripped off the current dress and pulled on a pair of black ripped leather skinny jeans and a red and black corset. Ichigo grabbed another wig and reapplied the make up. He ran out with his leather boots in hand.

''That was fast.''

''Shut up or I'll call you Ruki Ruki on stage.''

Rukia scowled and threw a can of face powder at him thankfully missing.

''THAT WOULD HAVE TAKEN ME FOREVER TO REDO!''

''I knew you'd dodge.''

''Bitch.'' Ichigo grinned.

''Tranny.''Rukia spat. Ichigo growled.

''PUSSY LICKER!''

''DICK SUCKER!''

''SHUT THE FUCK UP!''

The two looked at Rangiku and laughed. ''We're playing goddamn Ran. I think you're getting old.''

Rangiku sighed. ''Well I'm not 17 like you two I'm 20...'' She shot them a look. ''Shut up not that old. Let's get on stage. Ichigo put on your death boots.''

Ichigo pulled on his spike heel boots and walked on stage.

The crowd saw Ichigo and started screaming

Ichigo walked straight over to the front of the stage and smirked.

''Hey fuckers ya ready?''

''HELL YEA!''

Ichigo stepped back as Rukia and Rangiku took the mic.

''As usual I'm on the drums. Ruki Ruki ia on bass cause Kai needs the guitar Kai wrote this herself! Enjoy!''

The crowd went wild as Ichigo came back with his guitar Tensa. ''So yea ya heard from Ran. S' called Christ will Come Before' I do.''

''Why can't ya see?

That I have my needs?

Can nothing pass through that fucking huge ego of yours?''

Ichigo strummed away at the guitar his fingers flying over the strings playing both melody and background.

''I LAY ON THIS BED AND YA CAN'T EVEN SEE

THAT CHRIST WILL COME BEFORE I DO!

Baby I didn't want ta say but ya can't take a hint

That fuckin ego of yers makes ya think yer so great but in reality

CHRIST WILL COME BEFORE I DO!

MAYBE SPEED IT UP AND GET IT ROUGH''

Ichigo grinned as he finished the song.

''CUZ CHIRST WILL COME BEFORE I DO!~~~''

He laughed at all the lewd comments coming from the crowd.

''Thank ya bitches! See ya!''

Ichigo tied up his long hair and ripped off the one use leather jeans.

''Awww! Ichigo I wanted to keep that!''

Ichigo scoffed. ''No you wouldn't I think I got a rash... shit...''

Rukia fumed as she walked in. ''The fuck Ran? Ruki Ruki!?'' Rangiku smiled. ''It is your child nickname. Don't you guys need to get to school tomorrow?'' Ichigo looked at the clock. ''I can do without sleep.'' Rangiku smiled.

''How about trying a test with a hangover?''

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he rolled out of his bed.

''Fucking Rangiku...'' He stumbled into the shower and turned on the spray somewhat helping with his horrible hangover. He turned off the water and stepped back out pulling on his school uniform. Ichigo grabbed his backpack and stumbled out the door greeted by Orihime.

''Kurosaki-kun!'' Ichigo smiled half-heartedly.

''Hey Hime.''

''How was the concert Kai?''

Ichigo shrugged. ''It was okay we did a new song.''

The woman jumped up and down in excitement. ''Oh! What's it called!?'' Ichigo grinned. ''Christ will come before I do.'' Orihime punched Ichigo playfully. ''You wrote it didn't you?''

Ichigo smirked. ''I might have.''

They walked through the school doors the entire student body abuzz with the new song.

''OH MY GOD I WENT YESTERDAY AND...''

''KAI IS MY LOVER!''

''Dude fuck off Kai is mine.''

''Guys her fucking accent is just damn.''

Ichigo restrained his laughter and walked into the classroom greeting Rukia who was none too humble about who she is.

''Yo Ichi!'' She smirked. ''I heard you went to the concert and met Kai.''

Ichigo sighed at her stupid game. ''Yes I did. As a matter in fact we have a lot in common.''

The entire classroom crowded around the two.

''WHAT!?''

''YOU''

''MET''

''KAI?!''

The teacher walked in. ''SIT DOWN YOU BRATS OR I'LL TAKE ALL YOUR ALBUMS!''

Everyone quieted down. ''Now. Let me introduce you to a new student Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.''

Ichigo's jaw fell on the desk and Rukia shut it for him.

Grimmjow.

Fucking.

Jeagerjaques.

He is the vocalist of the top boy band of the world named Espada. At 6'2'' of rippling muscle and sinful voice he is Ichigo's fantasy.

At least... Before he got to know him.

Arrogant.

Flashy.

Rude.

Disturbing.

And sexually obsessed man-whore.

Ichigo swallowed thickly before leaning forward to Rukia. ''Is there anyone he HASN'T slept with?''

She grinned. ''You.''

''Shut the fuck up.''

Grimmjow cleared his throat. ''Parents were sick of me messing shit up so they sent me here. Any questions?''

A girl in the back raised her hand. Grimmjow smirked. ''You.''

She grinned. ''Is it true that you and Kai are fuck buddies?''

Ichigo turned back to her then back at Grimmjow.

_''WHAT THE FUCK.''_

Grimmjow smirked. ''Possibly.''

* * *

Ichigo fumed with anger as he walked over to his lunch table. He practically slammed his tray on the table and sat down. Rukia grinned. ''What?''

''THAT BASTARD JUST?! Oh my fucking god.''

Orihime patted his back. ''Just deny it on the press interview tomorrow! I'm sure everyone will believe you.''

Ichigo sighed. ''Thanks Hime but 7 Years Of Blood is a punk girl band that sings about bad sex I don't think they'll believe me.''

Orihime frowned. ''Well the idea was worth a shot.''

Ichigo slammed his head repeatedly against the table.

''WHY''

-SLAM-

''IS''

-SLAM-

''MY''

-SLAM-

''LIFE''

-SLAM-

''SO''

-SLAM-

''MISERABLE''

-SLAM-

''Well pickin yer head up might help.'' Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow hovering over him.

Ichigo scoffed. ''Anymore brilliant ideas jackass?'' Grimmjow grinned. ''How about I sit here and tell you?''

''How about no?'' Grimmjow laughed and sat down anyway.

''I like you.''

''I don't''

''Please indulge me in the information as to why you find me so despicable.'' Ichigo sat up and smiled sweetly.

''I'll go in alphabetical order so you're not confused. You are the most aggressive, aloof, arrogant, big-headed, bitchy, boastful, bone-idle, bossy, cantankerous, careless, changeable, cynical, deceitful, detached, dishonest, dogmatic, domineering, finicky, flirtatious, foolish, fussy, greedy, harsh, impatient, impolite, impulsive, inconsiderate, inconsistent, indecisive, intolerant, irresponsible, materialistic, narrow-minded, nasty, obstinate, over-critical, perverse, pompous, possessive, quarrelsome, quick-tempered, resentful, ruthless, sarcastic, selfish, self-centered, self-indulgent, stubborn, tactless, truculent, unreliable, vague, vain, and vulgar man I have ever met!''

Ichigo smiled. ''But do carry on with your day.''

Rukia stared at Ichigo slack-jawed as Grimmjow walked away.

''You just turned down your walking wet dream.'' She muttered.

Ichigo scowled. ''Didn't you hear my speech?''

Rukia scoffed. ''A bad personality doesn't stop me.''

Ichigo sighed and trashed his uneaten lunch. ''This is why I can call you a slut.'' Rukia frowned. ''Shut up.''

''Come on Rukia we have music next.''

She smiled sarcastically. ''Oh joy.''

* * *

Rose-Sensei walked to the front of the theater-like class.

''You can partner up if you want! Today's lesson is song writing!''

Ichigo looked straight at Rukia and started to walk over when Grimmjow grabbed his hand. ''Hello partner.''

''My partner is Rukia.''

Grimmjow smiled. ''I think she just partnered up with that pineapple.''

Ichigo whirled around.

''What? That slut I told her... PUT ME DOWN!''

Ichigo sighed as he started writing down a melody.

''Wait... ROSE-SENSEI! WHAT IS OUR TOPIC?'' The man smiled. ''Well my favorite punk-rock band just let out a new song so let's contradict them with a twisting love song!''

Ichigo groaned but then he grinned quickly walking over to a piano.

''Hey don't you know I am a fool for you?  
I can't think of anyone but you  
Because you probably love somebody else  
So you'll never know how I feel''

Ichigo fingers flew across the keys.

''Your day will go on well without me  
So your memories of me stay blank  
Because I am only looking at you  
I spend my days crying alone

Even if the only thing  
I get to see is the back of your head  
Even though you don't even know my heart  
You still scratch at it everyday

On those days that I really miss you  
Just those days that seem so unbearable  
The words i love you never leave my mouth  
And once again I'm crying for you  
Once again I am missing you  
Baby I love you I'm waiting for you

Your day will stay as planned  
So naturally I'm not in it  
Because I am only looking at you  
I am making memories by myself

Love to me is just a beautiful scar  
Even though I can see your lovely smile  
I can't bring myself to laugh

On those days that I can only think you  
As my heart is slowly tearing apart  
The words I want to see you never leave my mouth  
And once again I'm crying for you  
Once again I am missing you  
Baby I love you I'm waiting for you

No don't ever leave me  
I don't have the right to even say this  
I need you I can't say anything I want you  
Even though I plead my words fail

On those days that I really miss you  
Just those days that seem so unbearable  
The words i love you never leave my mouth  
And once again I'm crying for you

On those days that I can only think you  
As my heart is slowly tearing apart  
The words I want to see you never leave my mouth  
And once again I'm crying for you  
Once again I am missing you  
Baby I love you I'm waiting for you''

Ichigo smiled as he finished the song. The he paled at the silence. ''Um... Rose-sensei?''

The man stood a blank expression on his face before he burst into tears.

''THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL ICHIGO!''

Rukia glared at him and Ichigo smiled apologetically.

''Who's your partner Ichigo?''

Ichigo shook his head. ''I don't have one.''

Rose smiled. ''We should have you as one of the top singers! You're obviously on par with Grimmjow!'' Ichigo scratched his head awkwardly.

''Um... well...''

The bell rang.

''Oh! Bye Rose-sensei!'' Ichigo grabbed his backpack on the way of being dragged out of the school. Ichigo was pushed into Rukia's car.

''ARE YOU CRAZY!?''

Ichigo winced as Rukia started screaming into his ear.

''I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO KNOW!? DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME THAT WAS THE NEW SONG OR I'LL KILL YOU!''

Ichigo opened his mouth but the car door opened and Grimmjow smiled at Rukia.

''Can I borrow him?"

* * *

**THIS SURPRISINGLY ONLY TOOK ME THIRTY OR SO MINUTES.**

**When I write I either write so fast I can't see anything or I can't write at all.**

**So weird...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO READERS**

**I LOVE FANFICTION**

**SHE (I think it's a she)**

**IS MY THIRD MOTHER(1 Real mom, 2 Masaki-san, 3 FANFICTION)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo leaned against the wall of the school building looking down at his phone.

''Well Jaegerjaques?''

Grimmjow fidgeted. ''Well Um...'' Ichigo sighed and looked at the clock on his phone. Only an hour until the press conference.

''Look. I need to get going and if you have nothing better to say then I got to go.'' Ichigo slipped his phone in his pocket and started to walk away.

Grimmjow took hold of his arm. ''How did you learn to sing like that?'' Ichigo shrugged. ''I learned from my mom.''

Grimmjow took a deep breath. ''Do you want to be a vocalist in my band?''

Ichigo's jaw dropped. ''WHAT?!''

''I mean...'' Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. ''You're good... Really good I mean... and I don't think...''

Ichigo had stopped listening. ''I'm sorry Grimmjow but... I have other things to do.'' Ichigo ignored the insulted look and walked past the man into Rukia's car.

-SLAM-

''DON'T SLAM YOUR HUGE HEAD ON MY CAR!'' Rukia shrieked

Ichigo groaned. ''Oh my god I really said that...''

Rukia looked over interested. ''Said what?''

Ichigo looked over. ''Start the car woman I'll tell you on the way.''

* * *

''RAN SAVE ME!'' Rangiku's eyes widened as Ichigo came barreling into the room Rukia hot on his heels.

Rangiku grabbed Rukia. ''Oy Rukia! What did he...''

''HE REJECTED A REQUEST TO BECOME A VOCALIST FOR ESPADA!'' Rangiku dropped Rukia's hands.

Ichigo paled. ''Ran I...''

''Is that so?'' Rangiku smiled sadistically and cracked her knuckles.

Ichigo's eyes widened. ''Hyek!''

''HELP ME!''

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he stood in front of the mirror applying layer upon layer of concealer.

''Assholes...'' Rangiku shrugged. ''You called it upon yourself. Now hurry up the press conference is in ten minutes.

''Yea yea I got it.'' Ichigo grabbed a pair of grey ripped leggings and pulled them on he pulled off his shirt and took a red and black corset off a rack inspecting the sewn-in fake boobs. He pulled it on and grabbed a black leather jacket, a dark blue choker, a few rings and necklaces, and he pulled on his navy stilettos. Ichigo walked over and picked up his hair extensions. He clipped them in and walked out after Rukia.

Rukia inspected him. ''Good. You're Kai again.'' Ichigo shrugged. ''What are the main topics?''

''Your love life.'' Ichigo groaned. ''Again?'' Rukia shrugged. ''It seems as though that is all they ever...''

''Whoa whoa Rukia. Your business talk is coming out again. Remember? You're Ruki. Our lead guitarist a brash and rude girl. Act the part.''

Rukia smiled. ''You too idiot.''

Rangiku walked over and draped her arms over the two. ''So! If you two are done then let's go out there! Ah... Ichi... No... Kai? This is a two group interview.''

Ichigo looked over his face scrunched a little in confusion. ''What? Who...''

Rangiku looked him in the eye. ''Espada.'' Ichigo groaned as the lights started to dim. Rangiku dragged them out and Ichigo regained his steps and smirked.

He was not longer Ichigo.

She was Kai.

* * *

''Kai-san?'' Ichigo looked over to the blushing host.

''Yes?'' He looked over folding his legs one over the other he saw Nnoitra and the Host shift uncomfortably. ''So? Is your relationship with Grimmjow-San true?''

''Shuu.'' Ichigo looked into the man's eyes as he started blushing even worse. ''I havta ask ya. Do ya think we are?''

Shuuhei looked over to Grimmjow who was smirking. ''Guess.''

''Yes?'' The man looked confused. Rangiku sighed in pity at the poor man being passed between the bored predators.

Ichigo leaned back and smiled. ''Of...''

Grimmjow leaned forward and grabbed Ichigo's hand. ''Course we are.''

Ichigo shot a glance at Grimmjow who was just smirking back at Ichigo through the chaos.

Shuuhei blushed even deeper as he tried to reign in the crowd. Ichigo stood up staring at Grimmjow in disbelief before storming off the stage.

''KAI-SAN!'' Ichigo kept walking out heading for the changing room.

''KAI-SAN STOP!'' Ichigo ignored the voice.

''Kai-san.'' Ichigo looked back to meet Espada's guitarist Ulquiorra.

''What the fuck do ya want.''

''Drop the accent.'' Ichigo smiled. ''That obvious huh? I should try harder.'' Ulquiorra bowed lowly.

''Please excuse Grimmjow.''

''What?'' Ichigo stared at the guitarist the words not quite sinking in.

''He needs a proper person to help scrape clean all his scandals.''

Ichigo laughed as he pulled Ulquiorra up and grabbed him by his shirt. ''You expect me to do this?Me of all people? The sex icon of the world? And even If I wasn't... Why should I cover up the mess of that man whore?''

''He needs help.''

Ichigo growled. ''I'm Kai. I don't extend help.''

''Please Kai-san. I know this was of short notice but... Grimmjow could get rid of everything that you have a problem with.''

''I DON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEMS!'' Ichigo shouted.

''Even if your problem's name is Kokuto?'' Ichigo froze. ''How?''

''Things get out. Please decide before...'' Ichigo growled in frustration and stomped his foot an action Ulquiorra thought was rather cute.

''FINE!'' Ulquiorra's naturally large eyes widened. ''Fine... I just have to date him don't I? Nothing has to happen?''

Ulquiorra smiled. ''Nothing has to happen.''

* * *

Ichigo growled as he tore off the stage clothes and angrily wiped his face clean of make up.

''Fuckin Espada bastards I oughta...''

''You're fucking an Espada bastard? Well done!'' Ichigo glared at the two as they walked in.

''Not funny Ruki ruki.'' Ichigo slumped against his large fluffy chair. ''I HATE being a girl.'' Rangiku sat down next to him. ''Well... Boobs are a perk.''

Rukia burst out laughing. ''Oh GOD! You HAD to say perk!'' Rangiku growled. ''You don't even have boobs!''

Ichigo sighed as the two started bickering.

His career was OVER.

* * *

Ichigo sat on his bed with his guitar in hand as he checked the clock.

4:32am.

He groaned but the took a long swig of coffee. ''Shit... I have two tests tomorr... Today.''

Ichigo started to strum a tune that he rather liked.

''Why can't you see who I truly am...

I am begging tugging at these chains

No one else ever understood a thing

Hopeless waters overturned my last breath

I beg please can you notice the change

Here I am once again within my pain''

Ichigo gulped down another few ounces of caffeine.

''Why do I hide? If I truly want to

Be within the normal crowd and live life.

These things haunt me I cannot see a thing

Maybe I should have never stood out

I can't help it my brains falling apart

Maybe you could save me?''

Ichigo ignored the blood going down his fingers from playing the steel strings for over 4 hours.

''I am always hoping for you to notice.

Why can't you see who I truly am

Hiding will help nothing but I can't

Change this pattern that my body loves

I cannot stand the same way I used to

I need to lean on you

''PLEASE DON'T LEAVE" I screamed til my voice was raw.

My body over taken with shudders

As I watched the only one who tried

To ever understand me.''

Ichigo looked down at his guitar and grimaced.

Bloody. He grabbed a few wipes from the drawers in the kitchen and carefully cleaned the guitar.

Ichigo set the freshly cleaned instrument on its stand and fell asleep on his bed.

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he sat in a limo Rukia and Rangiku snickering as he toyed with the hair extensions dying of exhaustion.

''SHUT THE FUCK UP!'' Rukia burst out laughing. ''That's what you get for agreeing to Ulquiorra!'' Ichigo glared at her. ''Shut the fuck up before I hang you by your nipples.''

Rukia smirked. ''I'd like to see you try'' Ichigo grinned kicking off his high-heeled boots. ''Are you sure?'' Rukia paled. ''No wait! ICHIGO!''

Rangiku sighed as she pulled the two apart and handed Rukia her shirt back.

''You little shits just sit down! I have a headache.'' Ichigo grinned. ''I bet you were fucking their manager.'' Rangiku spit out her water.

''WHAT!? I UH NO I...''

Ichigo and Rukia exchanged looks. ''Of course you didn't Ran.''

Ichigo looked out the window and sighed., ''Look we're almost here! Wait... FUCK NO!'' Ichigo dived into the trunk as the car started to pull up. Rangiku looked out the mirror. She grinned when she spied a blue haired man talking to the press right where they were supposed to get out.

She leaned over to the trunk. ''Yo Ichigo! Your boyfriend is...'' Ichigo glared at her and she giggled walking out of the car. Rukia followed suit and smiled greeting Grimmjow.

''Why isn't it Kai's boy toy!'' Grimmjow smirked. ''Ruki Ruki.'' Rukia grinned. ''Kai's waiting in the car for you.'' Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized what was happening.

He jumped out of the trunk and out into the open. ''I'm out!'' He looked to Rukia. ''You don't have to pull shit I'm out of the car.'' The reporters leaned closer.

''KAI-SAN!''

''WHY ARE YOU WITH THIS BASTARD!?''

''KAI I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!''

Ichigo sweatdropped and walked over to the doors of the studio. He pushed them open and walked in the stilettos clicking against the floor his body swaying to an unknown tune. Grimmjow whistled and Ichigo huffed stomping into the recording room.

He slammed the door and glared at Ulquiorra who was sitting on a recording chair.

''Fix him.'' Ichigo sent a withering glare and pointed at the door just as Grimmjow stepped in. Ulquiorra shivered and slunk deeper in his chair.

''Uh...'' Grimmjow slung an arm over Ichigo. ''What? We're dating~~~ I can't like my girlfriend?'' Ichigo lightly took hold of Grimmjow's arm and smiled sweetly scaring Grimmjow a bit.

''Of course you can sweetie! We are in love aren't we?'' Ichigo's grip on Grimmjow's arm tightened. ''What would give you the idea that it wasn't okay?'' Ichigo's acrylic nails dug into Grimmjow's arm drawing blood.

''I am soooo in love with you.'' Ichigo planted the heel of his stiletto in Grimmjow's foot and stomped off leaving the man with a bloody arm and foot. Grimmjow winced and stared at Ulquiorra who was chuckling quietly.

''Why did you have to pick her? Shes fucking hot as hell and a firecracker but it looks like I'm not going to have my balls by the end of the week!'' Ulquiorra smiled without emotion as he flipped the page of his magazine.

''Oh my what a tragedy that would be.''

* * *

**Ichigo the badass whether he is a girl or a boy he puts everyone in their place XD**

**OH MY GOD ULQUI. You could have been a little more respectful to Grimmjow's manly parts.**

**Ulquiorra: ... Trash need not be respected. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO READERS!**

**I just can't stay away from this fic can I?**

**Does anyone watch Orange is the New Black?**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stomped down the stairs and opened a the door to Urahara's office. He growled as he locked the door and pulled off his wig fling it to the wall startling the man.

''I QUIT! I won't do it anymore! Fuck this! Fuck everything! I don't want to be caught up in this...''

Urahara sat up. ''Calm down Ichigo and talk to me.'' Ichigo huffed and sat cross legged in the swivel chair. Urahara chuckled as Ichigo began to speak.

''You know a lady really shouldn't...''

Ichigo sent him a death glare and Urahara shut up.

''I went up to the recording room because we were going to do our new song today and those bastards were there!''

Urahara nodded. ''I'm going to assume those bastards are Ulquiorra-san and Grimmjow-Kun.''

Ichigo waved him off. ''Anyway that Grimmjow bastard started to feel me up! And yes.'' Ichigo caught Urahara's gaze.

''I did commit bodily harm.'' Ichigo smirked and Urahara sighed. ''Were never going to get rid of your stupid 'fan' if you don't stop.''

Ichigo scoffed. ''Pffh Aizen? He's just another fan I can...''

Urahara leaned forward his eyes serious. ''He is not ''just another fan''. This is Aizen Sosuke the owner of Hogyoku Co. You can't get away from him. He'll find you.'' Urahara's hand traced the outline of his desk and he walked around it and stood in front of Ichigo.

''Unless... You marry Grimmjow. The son of Pantera Co.''

Ichigo scowled. ''Ain't going to fucking happen. I'm not avoiding piss to land myself in some shit!'' Ichigo slammed his hands on the table a bead of sweat dripping down his neck.

''Urahara... I don't think I can do this anymore.''

Urahara sighed. ''Whether you can do it or not isn't the problem is it?'' Ichigo looked away.

''I get the idea. I'll go now.'' Ichigo stood up and Urahara smiled beneath his hat.

''THAT'S THE SPIRIT! GO FORTH MY BEAUTIFUL...'' Ichigo sent him a death glare. ''Handsome nephew...'' Ichigo sighed and stepped out of the room.

Maybe it was time for him to go on a break?

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he ripped off the wig and all the crazy clothes. He slipped on his casual clothes and walked out of the changing room.

''Kurosaki?'' Ichigo jumped.

''G... Grimmjow?! What are you doi...''

Grimmjow smirked. ''I should be the one asking you that. Anyway... What brings you here?'' Ichigo hesitated. ''I was meeting with Kai.''

Grimmjow's smile faded. ''Kai?'' Ichigo shuffled nervously. ''Yea... Um... She and I are close.'' Grimmjow's eyes narrowed his body language no longer friendly. ''How close?'' Ichigo shook his head.

''Oh we're twins. It's fine I... Shes sick so um...'' Ichigo's eyes darted around. ''Come again later I guess?''

Grimmjow nodded the stuffy air now gone. ''I see... Well see you in school Kurosaki! Oh! And consider my offer!''

Ichigo sighed as he walked out of the building.

That had been much too close.

* * *

Grimmjow opened the door that Kurosaki had been in and frowned.

''Where the fuck is Kai?''

''She left two minutes ago.''

Grimmjow turned around to see Matsumoto standing behind him.

''Oh! But don't even dare go to her house.'' She winked. ''Kai will kill you.''

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he plopped down on his bed. ''Ah...'' His eyes wandered to the lopsided Espada calender hanging on his wall. ''Dammit... I missed four days of school.'' Ichigo groaned as he pulled the covers back over himself.

''Only two more months of this hell and I'm done.''

* * *

_*BEEP*_

_*BEEP*_

_*BEEPING NOISE FROM HELL*_

_*BEEP*_

Ichigo reached over and smashed his alarm clock to pieces. ''Dammit.'' He yawned his body stretching as he stood up. Ichigo scratched his hair as he looked at the clock.

7:49

''SHIT!''

* * *

''Now tell me again Kurosaki... Why the hell did you miss another four days of school huh? Did you think I would be lonely without you so you're planning to be held back huh?!''

Ichigo sighed as he stared at the wall effectively pissing of his teacher even more.

''AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU'RE LATE!''

''Yo. Misato-Sensei. Hittin the berry ain't that nice is it?'' Ichigo looked over to see Grimmjow holding onto Ochi-sensei's wrist.

''Fine. You have good fortune Kurosaki.''

Ichigo shrugged and walked to his normal seat next to the window and class begun.

* * *

Ichigo jumped up when a blackboard eraser hit him smack in the face.

''Huh?''

''Kurosaki... You were saved once... BUT NO ONE SLEEPS IN MY CLASS!''

Ichigo nodded before sitting down again.

* * *

The orangette groaned as he laid down on the roof next to his friends.

''Whats got you so down drag?''

Ichigo growled. ''Don't you fucking dare call me that Ishida. I'm just having horrid luck.''

Renji perked up not even noticing the name Ichigo was called. ''Oh! Go hang around Ikkaku then Ichigo. That guy has the best luck I've ever seen.'' Rukia hit him on the head.

''Idiot. Winning in fights isn't good luck. It's strength.'' Ichigo rolled over and rested his head on Rangiku's lap.

''Yeah I think I'll pa...''

''ICHIGO!''

''Oooph...''

Ichigo jumped up his face turning an indescribable shade of red.

''WHAT WAS THAT FOR ASSHOLE?!''

Grimmjow laughed on the floor holding his stomach. ''Oh god! You should have seen...'' He burst out laughing again and Ichigo huffed clearly annoyed and a bit flustered.

''Whatever Grimmjow.'' Ichigo returned to sitting with his friends.

Grimmjow tapped his shoulder. ''Say... You know where Kai lives right?'' Everyone on the roof froze. Ichigo shot Grimmjow a look that the man didn't see.

''Cause you know you two are twins so I'd think... What?'' Rangiku face-palmed and Rukia looked around at the sudden group of people surrounding them.

''ICHIGO YOU'RE KAI'S TWIN?''

''CAN I MEET HER?''

''OH PLEASE MAN I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!''

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow and sighed. ''I don't know where she lives and I don't care. Frankly we don't speak anymore.''

Grimmjow laughed. ''What are you talking about! You were at the recording studio yesterday!''

Ichigo's mouth fell open. It was as if Grimmjow was trying to piss him off! Ichigo growled.

''EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!''

The roof became eerily quiet.

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow. ''He doesn't know what the fuck he's saying. I'm not anything! I'm not relatives with anyone! So leave me alone.''

Ichigo walked down the stairs and Ichigo's group of friends glared at Grimmjow. Rukia's glare was particularly smoldering. Rukia and Rangiku stood up and opened the door down to the stairs.

''Good going Jaegerjaques. You pissed him off.''

Grimmjow looked at them surprised.

''What? I'm trying to make him famous doesn't everyone want that?''

Rangiku scoffed. ''No matter what our band is about at least we know that not all people are as vain as you Grimmjow.''

* * *

''Damn him.'' Ichigo pulled his laces through the last hole.

''Damn Urahara.''

''Damn Aizen.''

''Damn Oyaji.''

Ichigo sighed as he tugged the laces of his boots tighter. His body slumped against the couch.

''What the hell did I do to get stuck with all this shit?''

A knock was heard on the door.

''Come in.''

''I hoped you'd say that.'' Ichigo opened an eye. ''Jaegerjaques?''

The man shuffled in his spot a bit. ''I uh... I wanted to say um... Shit I've never had to say this before um... I'm sorry for yesterday.''

Ichigo sat up and grinned.

''And I'm sorry for being a complete asshole.'' Grimmjow glared at him.

''No fucking way I'm saying that.''

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and Grimmjow sighed.

''I'm sorry for being a complete asshole.'' He mumbled.

Ichigo laughed a beautiful sound that made Grimmjow's cheeks darken. Ichigo got up his mood suddenly lifted.

''Let's go. Isn't there a joint contract song?''

Grimmjow nodded. ''Let's go.''

* * *

**I KNOW THIS LOOKS LIKE TOO MUCH DEVELOPMENT IN SUCH A SHORT TIME BUT ITS ONLY NATURAL TO WARM UP TO SOMEONE WHEN YOU'RE IN A BAD MOOD AND THEY SAY THEY'RE SORRY**

**OR IS THAT JUST ME?**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO READERS!**

**I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER WHEN CHAPTER THREE WAS OUT BUT..**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN FOLLOWING ME FOR SOME TIME YOU GUYS KNOW VERY WELL**

**THAT I LIKE TO TROLL**

**NOTE: I WRITE ALL SONGS THAT GO IN THIS FIC UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE **

**ALSO NOTE(CAUSE I FORGOT):*The song Ichigo sings in the first chap is translated its a Korean song called Because I'm Stupid*  
**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he walked up to the recording studio with the blue haired man behind him. Grimmjow was being well… Not so much of a bastard.

BUT.

That didn't mean Ichigo liked him or anything.

Ichigo kicked open the door to the studio waking Starrk. He stepped in and Rukia looked over. The sudden intrusion made Nnoitra jump, in turn causing Rangiku to laugh at his expense.

''S..SHUT UP!'' Ichigo sighed as he picked up Rukia and placed her back on his lap earning a few stares from the other Espada members. Rangiku smiled coyly while standing up.

''Oh don't mind them. It's like they're conjoined or something. They've known each other since preschool. So this kind of behavior is normal. It's this or they're trying to rip each other's heads off.''

Grimmjow nodded his strange expression fading. ''So? When do we start?'' Ichigo smiled at him.

''Oh? So eager to start.'' Nnoitra and Shinji choked on the words and Ichigo grinned leaning Rukia to one side so he could see everyone clearly.

''What's the song about?'' Ulquiorra looked over at him with no emotion as usual but luckily Ichigo was rather good at reading faces and saw the small amount of surprise.

''I am at the understanding that you only sing songs you have written yourself Kai-San.'' Ichigo sighed and Rukia smirked getting up and leaving the room.

''Well you work better under pressure so I'll tell you now. We have a concert in a week.''

''WHAT!?'' Everyone stared at the closed door in disbelief.

Ichigo slapped his hand on his face in amazement.''I shouldn't even be surprised... Where is it?'' Rangiku sweat dropped.

''She told me at Tokyo hall and... BYE!''

Ichigo's mouth fell open as Rangiku raced out the door and every other Espada member ran out with her.

''I take tom it that you will do well Kai-san... Grimmjow.'' He closed the door and Ichigo sighed slumping against the couch.

''Those bitches never tell me anything...''

* * *

''Are you positive this is the correct course of action Rukia-san?'' The short raven haired girl nodded.

''Of course it is. I've known I... Kai for over ten years and the time when she is happiest is when she is writing a song. Well... Most of the time.'' Ulquiorra and the rest of Espada raised an eyebrow.

''Did I hear you correctly?'' Rukia smirked.

''Either they are going to be the closest they can be or Kai is going to rip him to shreds.''

Ulquiorra sighed, he should have known there was a catch with that particular woman. He looked back at the door and chuckled.

Maybe Grimmjow would learn some manners while with her.

* * *

Ichigo sighed and got up grabbing the acoustic guitar in the corner. He looked over to Grimmjow and raised an eyebrow.

''Aren't you going to bolt too?'' Grimmjow shook his head. ''I thought you might need some help Kai.'' Ichigo nodded.

''Why not?'' Ichigo looked down at his guitar and scowled.

_Kai is what I am becoming isn't it?_

Ichigo took a deep breath and began to sing. No words of course. Just a clear beautiful melody that had Grimmjow mesmerized.

Ichigo smiled down at his guitar as he sang. There was absolutely no words but the meaning was clearly portrayed to Grimmjow.

The meaning of the song was unsure. It felt warm but also cold at the same time. It made him feel happy but also kind of nervous as if something was there.

He didn't know what to call it but he liked the melody. Ichigo stopped suddenly his eyes wide.

''Grimmjow what time is it?'' Grimmjow looked at his watch.

''6:49.'' Ichigo cursed and grabbed his jacket running out the door.

''SEE YOU TOMORROW!''

* * *

Ichigo ran across the street and cursed his father for setting dinner time at 7:00. Ichigo looked at the street clock.

6:50.

He ran into a bathroom and changed quickly wiping clean all the makeup on his face and stuffing all the women's clothes in his bag. Ichigo looked at the clock again.

6:56.

''Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'' Ichigo ran down the street and turned coming up to his house on the hill. He slammed open the door and stepped in.

''I'M BA...''

''YOU'RE LATE!'' Ichigo caught his father's foot mid kick and checked the clock on the wall.

''NO I'M NOT! I RAN THREE MILES IN TEN MINUTES TO GET HERE! AND IT'S 7:01!''

Isshin bolted up.

''LATE IS LATE MY SON! YOU KNOW WHAT TIME OUR FAMILY DINNER IS!'' Ichigo sighed and judo flipped his father into the wall making sure to not send him anywhere near their mother's poster.

''Damn Oyaji won't leave me alone...'' Yuzu smiled from the table.

''Oni-chan! You shoulde eat before the food gets cold!'' Ichigo nodded and sat at the table. He smiled. ''Thank you Yuzu.''

''KA-SAN! OUR BEAUTIFUL OFFSPRING HAVE ABANDONED ME!'' Ichigo ignored him and continued to eat.

''This is really good Yuzu.''

* * *

Ichigo plopped down against his bed and sighed the towel on his hair falling over his eyes.

''A new song huh?'' Ichigo picked up the old but well polished white guitar with a small blue cross on it from the corner of his room and smiled.

''Huh... I didn't really deserve to have this guitar mom... But thanks anyway.'' Ichigo set it back on its stand and finished drying his hair he looked over to his closet and walked over twisting the lamp on the wall to the left.

The closet fell into the floor and Ichigo stepped into the new space. Ichigo stared at the walls, they were adorned with pictures of him and his mom at various singing events.

A newspaper article was taped to the wall and swaying slightly threatening to fall off.

-Kurosaki KAI does it again! This time her son accompanies her in this beautiful duet!-

Ichigo's eyes wandered to the next one and he sighed.

-Kurosaki KAI leaps in front of falling stage light to save her son-

Ichigo sat down on the plush white stool in the hidden room.

''Why did you save someone like me mom? What was I that you weren't?'' Ichigo stared at the many newspaper clippings and medals on the wall. He seemed to lose track of all sense of time in the only room that still felt as if his mother was there.

Ichigo stood up slowly after an unknown amount of time and walked out of the closet making sure to turn the lamp back into its original position on the wall.

No one but him knew of that room.

Not even his father.

He hoped it would stay that way for it would break his father's heart to see any of those things again. The stupidity act fooled no one.

* * *

**WHOA **

**BACK STORY**

**This is actually and altered chapter cause I wrote one before but the story seemed to progress to fast and not enough school stuff so I'm fixing that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HELLO READERS!**

**WINTER FUCKING BREAK GUYS.**

**HOURS OF NOTHING TO DO**

**HOURS THAT WILL BE FILLED WITH FANFIC WRITING!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo tried desperately to keep his eyes open but the class was just too much for him. Well normally it would have been fine but his mind was often wandering.

His eyes wandered the classroom hoping to find anything that could keep him interested.

Blue.

Ichigo's eyes landed on the head of blue hair not too far away from him. He looked down and blushed hitting his head in the process.

_''No! I can't keep thinking about that!''_

* * *

Ichigo stared down at his guitar his mouth pulled into an adorable frustrated pout as he tried to find a chord he liked. Ichigo scowled at the guitar as he blew a disobedient strand of hair away from his face.

Grimmjow chuckled and Ichigo looked up. ''What?''

Grimmjow reached forward and tucked the loose strand of hair behind Ichigo's ear.

''Maybe you should tie your hair Kai.''

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he rested his head on his desk, his face looked like it was on fire. He seriously didn't know why he was acting so ridiculously! It was only a simple act! Completely innocent! He...

''Kurosaki!'' Ichigo bolted out of his chair.

He looked around in confusion. ''Huh?'' Ochi-Sensei's forehead pulsed with an annoyed vein.

She grabbed an eraser of the blackboard. ''Maybe... YOU'D KNOW WHAT WAS HAPPENING IF YOU PAID MORE ATTENTION IN CLASS!'' The eraser flew and hit Ichigosmack in the center of his face. The eraser fell off his face slowly and made a small clunk on the floor.

His face was so white he looked like a Geisha. Ichigo thought he was going to die of embarrassment, it wasn't like anyone was laughing but... What if Grimmjow saw that? He looked over slowly and almost indiscreetly and indeed the man did see it. Ichigo hurridly turned away.

''I would like you to clean those for me Kurosaki.'' Ochi-sensei turned back to the board and continued the class. Ichigo sighed before turning back to open the window and dust the erasers.

* * *

''I swear Ochi is nuts!'' Keigo screamed as he started failing around like normal. Of course, he was ignored.

Ichigo shrugged as he bit his sandwich. ''Whatever. I pretty much had it coming.'' Rukia shook her head. ''You need to learn to PRETEND to pay attention Ichigo. It happened a few days ago too.''

Ichigo shrugged again and Ishida snorted mumbling something about unemotional brutes. Ichigo wasn't too interested in anything anyone had to say for now. He was too engrossed in his own thoughts, And they were filled with the same man.

''Say...'' Keigo said as he sat a bit closer to Ichigo. ''Where might Rangiku-san be? I haven't seen her in a while is she skip...''

Ichigo looked over and smirked. ''Oh? I thought you said you were the number one fan of 7 Years Of Blood and you don't even know that Rangiku already graduated high school?''

Keigo's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head as he started to scream a loud noise that sounded vaguely like 'NOOOOOOOO!'.

Rukia's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before Ichigo felt someone behind him.

''Yo, Kurosaki.''

Ishida and Renji were silent knowing that this might be a bad thing from the last encounter the two had. Ichigo ignored him, because he was Ichigo at the moment. Not Kai, Kai might have forgiven him but Ichigo did not. In fact... If anything Ichigo might be even more pissed that Grimmjow had not said a thing to him yet.

_Heh. Are you pissed or are you disapointed that he likes the you that isn't really you?_

The thought visibly deflated him and his voice came out much weaker than expected.

''What do you want Grimmjow?'' Grimmjow sat down in front of Ichigo and took a bite out of his sandwich.

''Well... I wanted to ask you a question.'' Ichigo snatched his sandwich back out of Grimmjow's hand and glared at him.

''If it's about her I don't want to hear it.''

_Please don't._

Grimmjow shook his head. ''No this is about you.''

Ichigo looked up from his lunch genuinely surprised. ''What?'' Grimmjow hesitated. ''Have you thought about... You know.'' Ichigo shook his head.

''Actually I haven't. I don't need to I'm too busy to be in a band.'' Rukia smirked at Ichigo and he smiled back.

Grimmjow sighed and got up pushing off of Ichigo's head.

''HEY!'' Ichigo's hands reached up to touch his hair and Grimmjow's eyes flashed recognition before shaking his head slightly. He regained his composure quite quickly.

Grimmjow smirked and stuck out his tongue.

''I'm not taking no for an answer Ichigo.''

Ichigo's eyes widened as the man walked down the stairs.

The bell rang and classes continued.

The final class passed but nothing could clear that from his mind.

Not even Rukia almost crashing the car because of some asshole driver.

Not even as he was hit in the face by his father's foot when he walked in late and was refused dinner.

Not even when his father watched him incredulously as he didn't utter a single complaint about being attacked.

''He called me Ichigo...'' Ichigo murmured before quickly falling asleep.

His dreams were plagued by a certain blue haired devil.

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he watched Grimmjow scribble onto a sheet of sheet music. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

Grimmjow growled. ''Aw I give up!'' Ichigo smirked as he looked over to Grimmjow the man throwing scribbled over sheet music over his head. Apprently it wasn't in concentration it was in frustration. Ichigo sighed as he returned to his lyrics.

The song was coming on quite well. Except for the stupid deadline everything was going great. Only a week to write a song was crazy, and they had already wasted five days.

Ichigo leaned back and laid down on the floor with an oomph. He swore that the heat in the room was making his fake boobs chafe.

His hair wasn't so bad since he tied it this time, not wanting the embarrassing repeat of last time.

Grimmjow stopped throwing his tantrum and looked over to Ichigo he saw that Ichigo's eyes had glazed over.

Grimmjow scooched closer to him. ''Kai.'' Ichigo kept staring at nothing.

''KAI!''

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow a bit dazed. ''Huh?'' Grimmjow shook his head and chuckled tapping Ichigo on his head. ''You should pay more attention.''

Ichigo scowled and put his hands over his hair. Grimmjow thought he looked absolutely adorable.

Ichigo shook his head and walked over to the piano.

''Hey Grimm.'' Grimmjow looked up his face tinted pink from the nickname.

''Y..Yeah?''

Ichigo grinned and his fingers danced across the keys pulling the rhythms out of the piano perfectly even though he never played this before.

Grimmjow's jaw went slack.

He then grinned when Ichigo finished and scooped him up in his arms squeezing tightly.

Ichigo blushed. ''Wha.. What?...''

Grimmjow smiled a bright smile that was completely genuine.

''This is it Kai.''

Ichigo didn't even hear the words.

He was too lost in the radiant smile that seemed to consume him.

Ichigo smiled back brightly and hugged Grimmjow causing the man's cheeks to go pink again.

''We did it.''

* * *

**THAT WAS SO FLUFFY AND MY FEELS AND ARGH  
**

**I think everyone knows what I just said XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO READERS!**

**DON'T KILL ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**

**I STILL NEED TO CONTINUE IT!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stared at the chalkboard, his eyes blank. The symbols on the board having no meaning to him since he was thinking of other things. Blue things.

And by other things and blue things it was Grimmjow.

They had a concert tonight. The band had spent the last day yesterday to practice for twenty-four hours and Ichigo was exhausted. Even Rukia was sleeping in class and that was rare.

He couldn't handle it. Sleep deprivation was the worst. Ichigo looked over and saw that Grimmjow was even worse for the wear, it was as if he didn't even spend last night sleeping. He had bags under his eyes but Ichigo and all the other people thought he looked great.

Ichigo's eyes wandered to the clock.

_Only seven more minutes before school ends!_

He started to count. He sang in his head. Anything to pass the time.

Blue.

Ichigo's eyes widened as his face flushed. He burrowed his head into his desk.

_I..._

*RING*

Everyone filed out quickly everyone talking about the concert.

Ichigo opened one eye and sighed, his head was still in his hands because it was flushed bright red.

_No... I can't leave now! Everyone will see my..._

Rukia shook his shoulder.

''Oy... Ichigo. Let's go.''

Ichigo shook his head.

''Ichigo...''

''noidontwanttonotyetmyfaceissoredwhatifhesees''

Rukia sighed. ''Ichigo, I can't understand a thing you're saying.''

Ichigo got up his face now clear of any sign he was red as a tomato.

''Good!''

Ichigo walked down the hall and Rukia stared at his retreating form suspiciously. ''What the hell is up with him?''

* * *

Ichigo cursed as he fumbled with a pretty crystal blue dress that seemed way too soft for him. His makeup consisted of a light pink blush, eyeliner, and mascara. He sighed. It seemed innocent enough but the real fact was the layers of heavy makeup was covering his sleep deprivation.

Ichigo groaned as he hit his head against a wall.

Repeatedly.

This look was not working for him.

The stupid puffy pink dress was driving him insane and the thoughts of... Rukia whistled low as she walked out of the changing room wearing a red heart shaped dress and the same kind of light makeup as Ichigo.

''You know most girls would be happy to look half as good as you Ichigo.''

Ichigo glared at her and she grinned sitting down on the only stool available while waiting for the concert to start.

''Well I am so sorry KAI, and you might think to stop that habit of yours... You know. Banging your head against random expensive surfaces. You don't have the brain cells to spare.''

Ichigo growled while still banging his head against the wall. ''Shut up asshole.''

''Really? No matter how pretty you are you're always an ass.'' Ichigo looked over to Rangiku and sweatdropped.

''You still look sexy. Why do you still look sexy?'' Ichigo deadpanned. Rangiku sighed. ''I know. I just can't get myself to look sweet!'' Rangiku was wearing a pair of white heels and a light pink dress that reached her knees.

Rangiku grinned upon looking Ichigo up and down. She smirked scooting closer to Ichigo.

''Nee... Are you supposed to be matching Grimmjow?'' Ichigo flushed deeply.

''NO!'' Rangiku hummed. ''Mm hmm.'' Ichigo sighed. ''Did you give them their lyrics?''

Rangiku nodded. ''They have it memorized apparently.''

Ichigo looked toward the large stage as Urahara walked out of nowhere.

''HELLO! Esapdes and 7Bloods! I have a special announcement to make.'' The crowd hushed quickly and Urahara smiled. ''Today you will see a side of them that no one has ever seen before. So don't try to come up on stage and jump them! It's not their fault they're beautiful. ENJOY!'' The crowd screamed with approval as Urahara walked off stage. The Espada filed out, taking their usual spots on stage completely ignoring the chaotic audience.

Ichigo's eyes were fixated on Grimmjow. He wasn't wearing anything special, only a black suit and a blue tie. His hair was free of gel and the teal eyeliner was gone.

He looked positively delectable.

Kai walked on stage and the crowd went wild. Ulquiorra started on the drums and Rangiku went over to sit next to him on the twin drum set.

Starrk held the base guitar his eyes still lazy and his hair a sexy mess. Rukia grabbed the rhythm guitar and Kai continued to walk until she got to the mic. He smiled.

''Hey Bitches!'' The crowd screamed and Kai laughed.

''Well tonight I really shouldn't say that cause as you can see the theme is totally fucking different….'' Kai smiled a wide smile and gestured to her clothes making the crowd go crazy, but it made a few boys from his class go wild a bit more. She mentally sighed. If only they knew.

''Enjoy!'' Kai grabbed the mic off its stand and walked to the back of the stage as a stagehand took away the mic stand.

Kai took a deep breath and exhaled pushing her disobedient black curls up a bit.

''I don't know who you are.

So mysterious to me

But that's maybe why

You attract me

Baby there's so much I don't know.''

Grimmjow started to walk toward the center his voice cascading over the crowd like a thick sexy blanket.

''I know who you are

But nothing about you

You seem so rude and mad

At just the whole entire world!

But I just know how much you feel.''

Kai froze when she realized Grimmjow had changed her lyrics.

''I want you to know!

How much I feel!

Everything here seems meaningless!

Without you

To shine the way

My future just is a curtain of black.'' A few girls squealed in the crowd and Kai took a deep breath trying to deal with the tempo change and mood of the song.

What was Grimmjow trying to pull?

''I'm crazy but you're even worse.

You call my name and my heart just stops right there.

Known you for so long.

But never actually knowing who you are.'' Kai looked over nervously at Grimmjow not quite sure what he was trying to do. Kai was making up lyrics as they went.

Grimmjow smiled softly driving Ichigo and the fangirls crazy..

''You're fiery and crazy

But that's just how I want you to be.

I don't care.

Who the hell doesn't want you cause girl you make me feel…

So lucky.

Nothing can change this moment.

I know it seems kinda fast but

Baby I want you to know.

That I love you.''

Ichigo stood in shock as his face flushed pure red. Grimmjow walked toward him as the song ended and the crowd went quiet. Ichigo thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

''I don't know when this had happened. I don't know when seeing you made me feel this way Kai. Hell I've only know you for three months! Maybe it's your brash nature and always telling me and showing me who's boss but… I think I fell for you.'' Grimmjow took a small necklace out of his pocket and put it around Kai's neck.

''Will you be my girlfriend?'' Grimmjow stared at him his eyes soft.

Kai touched the necklace.

Ichigo hated it.

He hated the vulnerable look on Grimmjow's face.

He hated that the crowd was in tears and crying.

But what he hated most of all was that the man who had he had loved since they debuted four years ago loved someone else.

Grimmjow didn't love him, not in the least.

He had been such a fool to think Grimmjow would love him.

Grimmjow loved Kai, and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**CLARIFICATION!**

**The part where Ichigo is ''Kai'' is when he is ''another person'' so naturally it is a shock when he finally realizes that the things are not addressed to him!**

**Its kind of like Grimmjow being equally nice to both of them but only liking one of them when in fact ''they'' don't exist at all. Only Ichigo exists but Grimmjow likes the fake person Ichigo made.**

***AHEM***

**Please don't kill me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO READERS!**

**I haven't been sleeping much lately.**

**Adding Fanfiction+Dragonnest+Schoolwork+DoctorWho+Supernatural+Merlin+Anime+SocialLife has not been good!**

**I think I slept eight hours total this week?**

**Well...**

**ALLONS-Y!**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow. It was as if time had stopped. The crowds' screams had slowed down in his mind but he just couldn't get any words out.

He was frozen. The words were in his head but he couldn't say them It was as if Kai was taking over.

_Yes Grimmjow._

''I...'' Grimmjow looked up at him impossibly slow.

_I love you to pieces._

Ichigo couldn't take it.

_I don't even know why but I love you._

''I... '' Ichigo's eyes met Grimmjow's and his body washed over in a flood of hurt.

_Why can't you just hate me instead?_

He ran.

_That would definitely hurt less._

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise and his hand stretched out to grab Kai but Kai was already gone 5 minutes ago. Nothing was left but Ichigo. ''Kai! Come back!''

_Stop calling me that._

Ichigo panted as he ran through the building. He couldn't believe he had done any of that... Ichigo ran through the concert's backstage looking for some place to change identities. There was no way he was going to be Kai for a awhile.

Ichigo dashed into one of the concert bathrooms silently worshiping Urahara for telling him to hide a kit in every bathroom. Ichigo locked the big door and opened the fake air conditioner's top pulling out a duffel bag. He sprayed the dye-remover and pulled out the extensions. Ichigo peeled out of his clothes quickly replacing them with jeans and a hoodie. Ichigo looked in the mirror to confirm there was no black.

His eyes drifted to the necklace. Ichigo shook his head and took the necklace off after much hesitation. He put it into the inside pocket of the bag.

Ichigo stuffed everything into the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He propped open the window and ran out into the night.

* * *

Grimmjow panted as he ran through the concert area searching for Kai. Had he been too blunt? Was this too fast for her? The small flicker of shining tears had certainly made it seem so. Grimmjow had no idea what to do from now on but there was only thing running through his mind, he had probably ruined the best relationship of his life.

Grimmjow growled and slammed his fist into the wall shattering it. ''Dammit!''

* * *

Ichigo sighed in relief as he sunk deeper into his cold bedroom sheets. The feeling of bliss was incredible.

''Our hearts are too ruthless to break. Lets start fires for heavens sake. Our hearts are too ruthless to break. Lets start fires for heavens sake. Our hearts are too ruthless to break. Lets start fires for heavens sake. Our hearts are too ruthless to break...'' Ichigo scoffed as he picked up the phone. ''I wish...''

He coughed to remove any indication it was a male voice in case anyone was nearby. ''Hello?''

''KAI YOU BASTARD!'' Ichigo cringed and pulled the phone away from his ear.

''What is it Rukia?'' The woman groaned from across the line.

''Oh you wouldn't believe it. The reporters are already here talking about 'The best breakup in History'. And you! You ran away like a slut when the pimp says the police are here! How could you do this to us?''

Ichigo growled into the phone.

''Who's there?''

The woman hesitated. ''Just us.''

Ichigo snarled. ''Just us? That's the shittiest lie I've heard in centuries. You called me by my stage name so I know that Espada is there listening... TURN THE DAMN THING OFF OF SPEAKER!''

Rukia cursed something about creepy witches and sonic hearing before she tapped the screen.

''I'm the only one listening now. So you better tell me what happened. Now.'' Ichigo groaned as he fell back against the bed. ''I fucked up. I got scared. I'm terrified Rukia, why does he have to love something that isn't there? Why?''

Rukia sighed and Ichigo could tell she was shocked.

''You really love him.'' She deadpanned. Ichigo hesitated.

''I...''

''Don't hesitate you bitch. I know you. You hated him but somehow that blue haired bastard wormed his way into your heart and Kai wormed her way into his. But the thing is that Kai was never there.''

''I know.'' Ichigo curled up on his bed tucking his legs into his arms.

Rukia sighed and Ichigo heard a bang. She probably leaned against a wall. ''So what are you going to do baby?''

Ichigo stared at the ceiling. ''I don't know Rukia. I seriously don't know anymore.''

* * *

Rukia nodded as she switched the phone from one side to another. ''Alright, If you don't know then I'll tell you. I'm going to your house and we're not going to sleep have you got that? I'm bring Rangiku and we're going to drink our asses off and sleep all of tomorrow!''

Rukia smiled when Ichigo chuckled across the line.

''How did you know I was home?''

Rukia smirked. ''I just did.'' Rukia walked back into the studio room where everyone was waiting she looked at Grimmjow who had a pitiful heartbroken look on his face.

''Oy. Depressed smurf. Get up and go home. Kai is always like this after something unexpected and big happens. Give her a few days to cool off... I'm sure she'll talk to you afterwards.'' Rukia's voice trailed off worriedly. She wasn't quite sure Ichigo would ever return to his stage position but she also knew that he needed to work somehow.

Rukia smiled at everyone in the room.

''Well, because of one of my bitches decided to run away I need to go kick her ass with my other bitch.'' Rangiku yawned as she stood up and Rukia walked out. Rangiku smiled and waved.

''Bye bye!''

* * *

''Ichigo you need to stop. Like now.''

''Deres Nuh fuckin wayh I'm stahpin.'' Rukia groaned. ''AT LEAST EAT IT WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED!'' Ichigo grinned as he swallowed the spoonful of hazelnut heaven. ''What? It's just Nutella.'' Rangiku nodded and reached underneath the bed.

''Anyone want drinks anymore?'' Ichigo grinned. ''I am not even going to question why you hide vodka underneath my bed.'' Rangiku gave Ichigo a saucy wink.

''It's cause I love my alcohol sweetie. I always need some somewhere. Get's the blood flowing and makes the mind forget.'' Ichigo grabbed a bottle.

''How long has it been since I drank?'' Rangiku scoffed as she drank the vodka like soda. ''I don't know... Like... Two minutes? Are you drunk?'' Ichigo gave a nervous laugh. ''Yeah... Do you have any beer underneath there?''

Rangiku nodded and pulled out seven packs of beer. ''Fuck Rangiku what's down there? The TARDIS?'' Rangiku shrugged. ''I stole it from him.'' Rukia groaned. ''Oh my god guys if you are going to go into another debate of how you're going to fuck David Tennant I want to record it so you know how stupid you sound.''

Ichigo grinned as he popped open a beer. ''What happened between you and Pineapple?'' Rukia glared at him and grabbed a beer. ''Absolutely nothing.'' Rangiku nudged Rukia.

''Is the absolutely nothing the problem?'' Rukia flushed bright red.

''IT IS NOT!''

Ichigo laughed as the two girls started to bicker. He almost forgot what had happened. ALMOST. If not for the giant Espada calender on his wall with the beautiful lead singer smack in the middle of the poster.

Yep. Almost.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO READERS!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK :) (But negative feedback is welcome too if its needed)**

**READ+REVIEW**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ichigo groaned as he woke up from his deep sleep. He looked over to see Rukia and Rangiku sprawled on the floor. Rukia was curled in a ball sleeping soundly but Rangiku was in a drunken stupor and muttering strange things that sounded like an incantation to Ichigo.

Ichigo yawned as he stretched his head pounding and his vision blurry. He walked down the hallway and into his kitchen reaching for a bottle of pain reliever. He swallowed the pills and sighed leaning against the counter and waiting for them to work. After about thirty minutes Ichigo grabbed the bottle of pills and a bottle of water and rolled them into his room.

He yawned again and turned on the TV before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Ichigo sighed as he started to cut up all the vegetables. He never really had to look at the knife. Ichigo looked over to the TV.

''There is still no sign of Kai-san anywhere. The studio and band campus seem to be empty. Where has the world's best woman gone?''

*SLICE*

Ichigo winced as he ran his finger under the sink. The news broadcast had caught him off guard, but there was really nothing he could do about it. Ichigo quickly wrapped his finger in a towel and finished making the stew.

Ichigo sat down in front of the TV and stared at the screen.

''Kai...''

Ichigo changed the channel.

''Kai-san is...''

He changed it again.

''Ka...''

''Kurosaki Kai-san''

''Lead singer of''

''The Bloods are attacking...''

Ichigo groaned as he threw the remote across the room. ''Don't those damn reporters have anything better to do?!'' Ichigo returned his attention to the screen.

''Yes Jeff, I am at the Tokyo Center and behind me are the mass riots of the Espades and the Bloods. Both are blaming the other party for the disappearance of their favorite artist.'' Ichigo looked at the screen and sighed.

''Don't those people have anything better to do?''

* * *

''Why the fuck do we have to do this Grimm?'' Grimmjow looked over to Nnoitra and Ulquiorra.

''Because I fucked up and I'm not going into that massive crowd alone.'' Nnoitra smirked. ''Even if we do get caught they're going to be after you. So don't blame us if we run.''

Grimmjow smirked back. ''I'm not counting on you too much anyway.'' Ulquiorra sighed. ''I came because this situation is partially my fault. So do not misinterpret this Grimmjow.'' Grimmjow shrugged as he pushed the door open. ''I won't.''

Grimmjow's eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of a camera. He grinned when he saw the huge Channel 10 camera. Grimmjow walked over to the edge of the crowd and held his sign up high.

''CALL ME.''

* * *

Rukia stretched as she shoveled the last spoonful of stew into her mouth. She sighed. ''I have a bitching headache right now.'' Ichigo frowned. ''Didn't you take the meds I rolled in?'' Rukia nodded.

''I took them.'' She rubbed her head and scoffed at Rangiku who was giggling uncontrollably at the screen. Rukia scowled. ''Shut up old lady.''

Rangiku grinned. ''I can't. I feel like my heart is being torn out but I love it!''

Ichigo and Rukia groaned. ''Who did you see on TV?'' Rangiku turned the TV of quickly. ''No one.''

Ichigo nodded and got up putting the dishes in the sink. ''Well I'm going to take a shower. You two can figure out who's doing the dishes.'' Rangiku watched as the man walked into the room when the door closed she immediately turned the TV on. Rukia glanced at her.

''What are you doing? That's pay-per-view. Ichigo's... HOLY SHIT!''

Rangiku shushed her quickly as they both stared at the screen bug eyed. ''Is that...''

Rangiku nodded. ''The arrogant asshole leader of Espada.'' The two girls stared at the screen wondering how no one else noticed the three extremely suspicious figures in the crowd.

Rukia smirked. ''I'm going to take a picture of every time I see this on TV and then when Ichigo finds out I'm going to show him this.''

Rangiku gasped dramatically.

''How evil!'' Rukia pulled her phone out.

''Starting with this one.''

* * *

Ichigo shook his head as he heard bits and pieces of the conversation in the living room. Whatever it was he really didn't care after what Rukia said about showing him later. He quickly rinsed off and draped a towel around his waist walking out of the bathroom to find clothes.

Ichigo frowned when he got to the closet and couldn't find his favorite shirt.

''RUKIA?''

''I STOLE YOUR SHIRT GET OVER IT!''

Ichigo sighed and pulled on a black wife beater and a pair of red and black boxers. Ichigo walked out and sat on the couch. Rangiku gave him a look and returned to eating her chips.

''Go put on pants.''

''I don't wear pants in my house.''

Rangiku shook her head and returned to watching the TV.

Rukia stretched. ''What do you want to do today, Ichigo?'' Ichigo shrugged. ''I don't really have anything in...''

''THE MALL!'' Rangiku shrieked. Ichigo pondered for a bit.

''Sure, why not?'' Rukia frowned. ''Ichigo? You're being very passive today.''

Ichigo blinked. ''I am?'' Rukia shook her head.

''Never mind. LETS GO RAID THE MALL.''

* * *

''Is that really necessary Rukia?'' Ichigo looked over to the brunette at his right. ''Did you really have to buy that wig for disguise?''

''Of course it was!'' Ichigo looked over to Rangiku who had bound her chest with bandages and put on a short black wig.

Ichigo shook his head. ''I can still tell it's you.'' Rukia walked into a store.

''No you can't.''

Rukia started to dig through the men's section.

''Do you want this to be effective and fast or uselessly slow?'' Ichigo smiled.

''Uselessly slow please.''


End file.
